1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a flange disposed outside a metallic shell for further engaging with a device panel.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,854 issued to Long et al. on Jan. 29, 2008 discloses a spring-biased EMI shroud that completely encircles a metal shielding cage. The shroud has an opening that is surrounded by a plurality of sides having first and second flanges, which respectively contact the inner surface of a device faceplate and the exterior surfaces of the shielding cage. A pair of spring arms are provided in order to apply a forward biasing force against the shroud, thereby forcing it into contact with the faceplate. The spring arm includes a torsion loop engaging the shielding cage. The shroud is generally stamped out of a sheet metal with the first and second flanges bent to extend backwardly so that the side forms a general U- or V-shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,622 issued to Hwang on Nov. 12, 2002 discloses a single piece EMI shroud or device including a top cover or wall, a bottom plate or wall opposite to the top wall, and a first and second side walls. Discrete outward fingers are integrally formed on the walls.
An electrical connector having a different shielding structure is desired.